


Snowed In

by Emyvio



Series: Emy's One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Guns, Hypothermia, Implied Sexual Content, Janus is stupidly rich, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Morality | Patton Sanders is Logic | Logan Sanders' Parent, Multi, Roman works for Janus, Virgil is mentioned, just a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyvio/pseuds/Emyvio
Summary: Janus and Remus get stuck out in the middle of the snowstorm. Patton is the kind stranger that saves them.Just some fluffy and slightly angsty Pajamus (Patton/Janus/Remus) that I wrote for a friend for Christmas
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Morality | Patton Sanders/Original Female Character
Series: Emy's One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010451
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Snowed In

Janus growled as he trudged through the knee-high snow. “W-why did you believe that it was a good idea to p-play with a _gun_ in the car?” His boyfriend, Remus, merely shrugged, apparently not seeing anything wrong with their current scenario. Janus rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too, Janny-poo!” Even though Remus seemed to have no trouble moving forward, practically skipping through the snowstorm, Janus knew he wasn’t fairing much better.

Janus frowned as another shiver ran down his spine. “We need to find shelter for the night, and possibly a way to call Roman.”

Remus whined, trying to cover up the way his legs buckled for a moment. “Why did you have to bring up my brother? He always interrupts our fun time, even when he’s not here?”

Janus snorted, blinking rapidly when his vision went spotty. “You see this as a fun time?”

Remus giggled breathlessly. “Of course! We’re alone, I’ve got Bertha in one pocket and a condom in the other, and Roro isn’t here to cockblock us!”

“Hello?!” Both of them froze, staring at the pale yellow light in the distance. “Is anyone out there?”

“Over here, Sweetcheeks!” Janus couldn’t even find himself to be mad at his boyfriend giving away their location to a potential serial killer, his vision swimming as he forced himself to stay standing. The yellow light came closer, but Janus couldn’t focus on it, the winter chill seeping through his bones. He heard muffled words before his world went dark.

* * *

When Janus woke up, his first reaction was to shiver violently. He groaned softly, gripping the soft blankets around him. There was a gasp followed by footsteps before a cool hand touched his cheeks. Janus flinched away from the touch before falling unconscious once more.

* * *

This pattern of waking up to shiver before falling back asleep continued several times before Janus regained the strength to stay awake. This time he was actually able to open his eyes, and he was slightly surprised to find the room empty. Seeing as this was the first time he’s been awake long enough to _see,_ Janus took stock of his surroundings.

The room was large, but it was difficult to view it that way, the walls covered floor-to-ceiling with large wooden bookshelves. Each shelf was filled to the brim with books, except for a few shelves clearly missing a book or two. The bed Janus was sleeping in was smaller than he was used to, most likely a double-mattress, with dozens of dark blue and space-themed blankets on top of him. A small lamp sat on the night table next to him, the stars and designs on the body of the lamp appearing to be hand-painted.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Janus’ head snapped to the doorway and he winced, clutching his head as a headache quickly formed. “Oh, don’t strain yourself, please! Here, take this.” Janus felt something being pressed against his lips and he quickly pressed them shut, not trusting whoever was in front of him. “It’s just pain medication, I swear. Here, would you take it if I showed you the bottle it came from?” Janus didn’t move, and the stranger seemed to take that as confirmation. “Alright, I’ll be right back!”

The footsteps retreated but Janus kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore how much his headache was affecting him. As he waited for the stranger to come back, he belatedly realized two very important things:

  1. The clothes Janus was wearing were not the clothes he was wearing out in the snow, and he didn’t know where his clothes or his _gun_ were.
  2. Remus wasn’t there with him.



Janus grunted softly as he forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring how heavy his limbs felt. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, shivering as his bare foot brushed against the nightstand. Just as he was about to try and get up the footsteps returned followed by a gasp in surprise.

“Oh, please don’t get up yet! You’re fever just broke an hour ago and I don’t want you to overexert yourself. Here, I have the bottle they came in.” Janus glanced down at the bottle now in his palm and read the label. “Headache relief, take 2 every 3 hours, no more than 12 in 24 hours.” Janus tried to remember the numbers but his head was still sluggish. He tried to open the bottle, but the child-proof seal proved to be too much for him at the moment. A warm hand covered his own as the stranger opened the pill bottle, their movement slow and obvious as they kept the bottle in Janus’ field of vision.

The pills were gently pressed to his lips once again, but this time Janus opened his mouth to take them. A glass of water was held up to his mouth and Janus drank eagerly, a small stream spilling down his chin. When the glass was pulled away Janus gasped for breath, the cold water making it easier to focus. “...where...am I?”

The stranger turned away and Janus looked up at them for the first time. They were short and on the heftier side, tufts of curly chestnut-brown hair peeking out over a sky-blue turtleneck. “You’re in my cabin, around a 10-minute drive from where I found you, and you’ve been here for almost 2 days now. You and your friend had some pretty bad hypothermia. What were you doing out there in the middle of a snowstorm?”

Janus shrugged. “My friend was messing around and we crashed the car. Where are my clothes? And my friend?”

The stranger turned around and Janus bit back a gasp. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. Soft, round face; a smattering of freckles across pale skin. A pair of wire-framed glasses made their cerulean blue eyes look big and innocent, and plump pink lips formed a little ‘o’ before they answered. “Sorry, I had to change you out of those wet clothes. They’re all clean and dry downstairs in the living room, along with your… _other items.”_ Janus suddenly remembered his lack of weapons and gripped the blankets tighter, suddenly feeling much more exposed. “Your friend is in the room next to yours.” They gestured to the door they didn’t come in through. “The rooms are connected through that closet, and when you’re feeling better I’ll help you over there so you can see him. His fever broke last night, but he hasn’t woken up yet.”

Janus snorted, speaking without fully thinking. “Remus sleeps like a log, he’ll wake up when he’s ready to wake up.”

The stranger gasped, a ~~pretty~~ pink blush dancing across their cheeks. “Oh, how rude of me!” They held out their hand for Janus to take. “I’m Patton Heart, he/him pronouns please!”

Janus tentatively took Patton’s hand, giving him one firm shake before letting go. “Janus, he/him. Remus also goes by he/him.”

Patton smiled and Janus felt his heart practically melting. “Thank you for letting me know!” Janus heard something beeping and Patton gasped. “My soup! I’ve gotta go take care of that.” He rushed over to the door before giving Janus one last stern look. “Don’t you even think about getting out of bed, mister! You need to save your strength so you’ll get better.” He nodded dumbly and Patton smiled, closing the door behind him.

Janus stared at the door for a few more minutes before shrugging, deciding it best to follow Patton’s orders for now. The man didn’t seem threatening, and he didn’t appear to be a threat to Janus or Remus.

Janus groaned as he laid down. “Roman’s gonna kill me. I’ve gotta give him another raise when this is all over.”

Roman was Remus’ twin and Janus’ personal assistant. Janus’ parents had each owned their own successful companies before they passed away, and Janus had made work of expanding them into his own financial empire. Roman gladly took up the job of managing the company behind the scenes, making Janus’ only job to make the big decisions, keep Remus happy, and not get kidnapped. While that third one could be easily solved with a few bodyguards, Janus preferred to just have himself and Remus armed and vigilant.

He had been driving home from a business meeting (he hated having chauffeurs when he could drive perfectly well on his own) when Remus decided to mess around with his favorite pistol, or ‘Bertha’ as he tended to call it, and they ended up crashing the car.

Janus sighed, his eyelids already growing heavy again. Maybe just a few more minutes of sleep…

* * *

It wasn’t until around noon the next day that Remus woke up. Janus had been awake for around 2 hours now and had just finished eating when he heard Remus swearing in the next room. While Patton went to assure Remus that ‘no, you aren’t being kidnapped right now, and _no, this is not a sex thing,’_ Janus slowly got himself out of bed and made his way through the open door and into the other room. This room was much darker than the one Janus was staying in, with purple and black decor and _My Chemical Romance_ posters on the walls. Patton was facing away from Janus, fretting nervously. Remus was still laying on the bed, whining about how much his head hurt. “My head feels like it just had an orgy with Dwayne Johnson and-”

_“Remus.”_ Janus growled out, and both of them turned to look at him.

“Janny!” Remus whined out, making grabby hands. Janus rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to the bed, putting his hand in Remus’ hair. Remus melted into the touch and Janus smiled fondly.

There was a sigh and Janus looked up to see Patton frowning slightly. “I could’ve helped you in here, you know.”

Janus smirked. “I’ll be sure to ask for help next time.” He then sighed. “We need to call a friend to pick us up. May we borrow a phone?”

Patton frowned, looking away. “I’m sorry, but the phone lines went down last night. And the storm’s still going on strong, so even if you managed to call someone they wouldn’t be able to get here until after the storm let up. But you can stay here for as long as you’d like!”

Janus glanced over to Remus, who just shrugged. Janus thought about it for a few minutes before sighing. “If you’re alright with it, then we’ll stay.” _It’s not like there’s much else we can do._

* * *

The next day, Janus and Remus recovered most of their strength and explored the rest of the house. It was a simple house, with three bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs, and a bathroom, living room, study, kitchen and dining room downstairs. When they made their way to the living room, Janus’ attention was immediately drawn to the dozens of photos that lined the walls. All of them had Patton with two children. One kid was pale and short, probably around 12 years old, with Patton’s chestnut-brown hair but brown eyes. They wore an oversized purple hoodie in most of the photos. The other kid was tall and lanky, probably around 16 years old, with much darker skin and wavy black hair tied in a knot and dark blue eyes. They wore a pair of glasses like Patton’s, along with a polo and necktie in most of the photos. “Hey, Pat?”

“Yeah?” Patton called out before his head popped into the living room, a tray of small sandwiches in hand.

Janus gestured to the pictures lining the walls. “Who’s in these pictures?”

Patton beamed, setting down the tray. “Oh, those are my kiddos! Virgil’s the one in the hoodie, and Logan’s the one with the necktie! They’re just the sweetest little things!”

Remus piped up from where he was sitting on the couch. “Why aren’t they here with you?”

Patton sighed, sitting down. “Well, Virgil’s mom got pretty upset when I came out as bisexual, so we got divorced around 3 years ago. I get to have him all summer vacation and on weekends, while she gets him on weekdays and all winter break. Logan’s technically my godson, but I adopted him 2 years ago. He goes to a fancy boarding school for gifted kiddos out in the city, and he wanted to stay there during the break since Virgil wouldn’t be here.”

Janus frowned, his chest aching at the sad look on Patton’s face. “What are your sons like, Patton?” he asked, not being subtle with his desire to change the subject.

Patton didn’t seem to notice, smiling like a proud parent should. “Oh, they’re the bestest kiddos ever! Logan’s really smart, and he always has fun little facts to share! And Virgil’s really good with music, I don’t recognize most of the songs he plays but they’re still really good!”

Janus smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich while Patton rambled on about his kids. Maybe staying here for a little while wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

“Remus, we are _not_ having sex in a kid’s closet!”

It had been almost a week since Janus first met Patton, and things had been going pretty smoothly so far. The three of them spent most of their time chatting and spending time together. It was obvious that Patton was lonely in this big cabin all by himself, almost as obvious as how attached Janus and Remus were to the sweater-wearing dad. There were very few moments where Janus wasn’t either spending time with Patton or thinking about him. And it was very obvious that Remus was feeling the same way, and that he was trying to find distractions for these newfound feelings.

By having sex in a closet, apparently.

Remus whined, practically throwing all of his weight on top of Janus. “C’mon Jan, it’s been ages since I’ve touched you!” He pouted and batted his eyelashes. “Pretty please, Janus?”

Janus sighed, leaning back on the door that connected the closet to Virgil’s room. They hadn’t told Patton that they were in a relationship, and they were still sleeping in the kid’s bedrooms, so they hadn’t actually had any time _together_ in a while. “Just kissing.”

Remus purred, his hand reaching behind Janus’ head to pull him closer. “Fine by me.” They wrapped their arms around each other, their first few kisses hot and desperate, before melting into slow, languid kisses-

_“Eep!”_ Janus quickly pushed Remus off of him, who fell back on the floor with a quiet ‘oof.’ Patton stood in the doorway to Logan’s room, blushing brighter than a cherry. “I’m sorry- I didn’t- I- I’ve gotta go!” And then he was gone.

* * *

When they eventually got over their own mortification of getting caught and found Patton again, he was perfectly fine, all traces of blush gone. “You should have told me that you two were together!” He chided. “I’ll take Logan’s bed and you can have the bed in my room!”

Janus blushed. “We’re perfectly fine with our current arrangements Pa-”

Patton interrupted, putting his hands on his hips in the ‘I’m the dad, you listen to me’ voice. “Nope, no buts!”

Remus snorted. “Hehe, ‘butts.’”

Patton smiled fondly before continuing. “I’ll be fine in Logan’s room. Besides, that bed’s too big for little ol’ me anyways.” He clapped his hands and spun around towards the kitchen. “Now, who’s ready for lunch?”

* * *

Patton was avoiding them.

Well, avoiding would be the wrong word to use, but Janus didn’t really have a word to fit their current situation. He still ate with them and they still spent hours chatting about anything they could think of. But there were quite a few times where he would get really excited or he would give Janus or Remus a look that would make their hearts melt, but then the light in his eyes would die and he would close himself off. Janus didn’t know what to make of it.

It didn’t help that he and Remus were absolutely smitten with the kind-hearted man. They’ve been sleeping in Patton’s bed for 3 nights now (an alaskan king bed, two big for the two of them, and definitely too big for Patton all on his own), and contrary to what would’ve been expected, they _didn’t_ spend their time getting, ahem, _reacquainted_ with each other. Instead, they cuddled on the too-large bed, whispering about how they felt about the amazing man who slept just down the hall.

They had just finished lunch and Patton had rushed off to clean up the plates, despite Janus and Remus’ assurances that they could clean their own dishes. Janus got up to at least clean up the living room when-

_Knock knock knock_

Patton stepped back into the living room, his eyebrows pinched as he wiped his hands on a small towel. “That’s odd, no one should be out in the middle of this storm.” Patton opened the door and Janus immediately knew who it was from his voice alone.

“Hello, I’m looking for two men. One looks like me with a mustache and the other looks like he would actually take candy from a baby.”

“Gee, thanks.” Janus called out sarcastically as Remus shouted “Roro!”

Patton came back to the living room with an enraged Roman trailing behind. Roman stormed in and grabbed Janus by his (technically Patton’s) sweater, shaking him slightly. “Where the hell were you?!? I thought you and Remus were kidnapped! I was tempted to send out a search party! You’re lucky that the GPS on you’re car was still working!”

Janus gulped. He had almost forgotten how terrifying Roman can get. Almost. “Relax, we’re both safe and sound, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

Roman glared at him before letting go of him with a huff. He then pulled Remus into a hug. “God, don’t scare me like that again.”

Remus chuckled softly. “You know I can’t promise that Roro.” He looked up at Patton’s confused look and pulled away from Roman. “Oh, time for introductions! Patton, this is Roman, my twin. Roro, this is Patton. He’s the one who saved us!”

Roman looked up at Patton and nodded. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Patton. Thank you for saving my brother. And my boss.”

Patton blushed. “Oh, it was noth- wait, boss?”

But Roman had already turned to face Janus. “C’mon, we need to leave ASAP. I had to postpone 3 different meetings to find you, and we can’t launch the new HYDRA TECH product until you officially give the go-ahead.” He looked around at everyone’s faces and suddenly realized that there was something he didn’t know. “...You have 10 minutes before the helicopter takes off.” He quickly left to give them privacy, the shutting of the door the only sound for a while.

“...So,” Patton chuckled nervously, looking away, “you have a helicopter.”

Janus blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah… I inherited quite a few companies from my parents.”

“Oh.” Patton frowned. “...Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“Eventually.” Remus piped up. “It’s kindof dangerous, having so much money and so little protection. You can’t say things like that to just anyone, y’know.”

“Right, of course.” Patton didn’t really sound like he agreed though. He suddenly smiled, a smile that by this point Janus and Remus knew was fake. “Well, I guess it’s time to say bye.”

Janus frowned, stepping forward. “Patton-”

Patton held his hand up. “Nope, you heard him. You have important business stuff to go do. No reason to stay here any more than you already have.”

Janus looked hopelessly between Remus and Patton before sighing defeatedly. “Alright. Goodbye Patton.” And he left without another word.

* * *

After a whole week of being away from Patton, Janus was just about ready to throw everything away and run back to him.

The only things stopping him were his company, and the fact that he was pretty sure Patton didn’t like him back. Or Remus, who seemed to have taken it even harder than Janus had. He’d spent the entire week curled up in their room, staring off into space or sleeping. Janus had completely dove back into work, hoping that by the time he was done all of his feelings would be gone.

Roman was the one who put an end to it, slapping a manila folder onto the desk.

“Here’s all the information I could find on the guy you were staying with. Patton Heart, age 36. Has partial custody over his biological son Virgil Heart, and full custody over his adopted son Logan Heart. Worked as a vet for several years before retiring shortly after his parents died 3 years ago. Owns that cabin and stays there year-round. No living family other than the kids. Virgil is homeschooled while Logan goes to Sanders Academy for the Gifted.”

Janus was surprised by the last part. “Logan goes to Sanders Academy?” Janus’ family had been huge donators towards the academy and Janus had joined in shortly after they died, even becoming good friends with the headmaster.

Roman nodded before realizing what was going on. “Oh, no you’re not. I see that look in your eyes. You’re plotting something.”

Janus sputtered. “I’m not plotting!”

Roman snorted. “Dude, that’s your plotting face.” He suddenly grew serious. “Just don’t do anything that’ll hurt my brother, got it? Goodness knows he’s already hurt enough.” And with that he left, leaving Janus to plot.

* * *

Logan Heart was a very good student. He always showed his work, he aced every test, and he never, _ever,_ cheated.

So, when Logan’s counselor arrived to tell him that _Headmaster Sanders himself_ wanted to speak with him, without any warning as to what this conversation would be about, Logan grew to be very, very nervous.

He walked into the Headmaster’s office considering every option under the sun as to why he would be summoned in the middle of the day during winter break. He did not expect to find said Headmaster quietly chatting with the school’s main benefactor, Mr. Hydra.

Headmaster Sanders looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect Logan’s presence (or perhaps he just didn’t expect him to arrive so quickly). “Ah, Mr. Heart, how delightful for you to join us.” He suddenly got up, holding his hand out for Mr. Hydra to take. “I’ll leave you two some privacy. It was a pleasure to see you again, Janus.”

Mr. Hydra smiled, shaking his hand. “The pleasure was mine, Thomas. Tell the mister Remus and I said hello.”

The Headmaster chuckled. “I’ll make sure I will. Yell if you need anything!”

When the Headmaster left Mr. Hydra gestured to the seat next to him. Logan sat down stiffly, not entirely sure of what was going on. “Mr. Hydra-”

“Please, Mr. Hydra was my father.” The man interrupted, waiving his gloved hand. “Call me Janus.”

“...Janus,” Logan ammended, trying to not squirm as he kept eye contact. “I’m not quite sure why I’m here. Could you please explain that to me?”

Janus chuckled. “You’re so smart and polite, just as he said you were.”

Logan felt his lips twitch into a frown. “Just as _who_ said I was?” It was highly unlikely that he was referring to the Headmaster, or any of the counselors. So that only left…

Janus shifted, suddenly looking… uncomfortable? Embarrassed? Logan always struggled with reading facial expressions. “Patton did. He’s actually what I came to talk to you about.”

Millions of scenarios began flying through Logan’s head at once. “What happened to my father?”

Janus waved his hands frantically. “No no no, nothing’s happened to him, I promise!” When Logan finally calmed down, he continued. “My boyfriend and I met your father around 3 weeks ago. We had crashed our car in a snowstorm, and your father rescued us and nursed us back to health. We stayed with him for nearly 2 weeks before leaving.”

Logan nodded. “You needing to tell me this implies that there’s more to this story.”

Janus blushed and looked away. “Yes, well, you see-” He huffed, crossing his arms. “This sounded like a much better idea in my head.” He turned back to face Logan. “My partner and I both developed romantic feelings for your father over the course of those 2 weeks, but we were forced to leave before we could tell him or learn if our feelings were reciprocated.”

Logan nodded in understanding. “You want me to ask Patton if he harbors any feelings towards you or…”

“Remus. And yes, I would be most grateful if you did so.”

Logan sighed, moving his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You do realize that it will be near impossible to do this, right? My father has an extremely difficult time with admitting what he wants. I hope you also know that my father wouldn’t want to enter a relationship that quickly. Contrary to what he might say, he is still rather heartbroken from Virgil’s mother leaving him.”

Janus nodded. “Of course, but I need you to pull every trick in the book. Guilt tripping, ‘innocent’ questioning, doe eyes, whatever you have to do. Surely you must know what makes your father cave by now. And we can take it as slow as needed, I just need to know before we accidentally break our own hearts, or his.”

Logan stared before sighing. “Alright. Do you have a number I can give him?” Janus scribbled off a number and handed it to him. “Thank you. This will most likely take a few weeks, so don’t get upset if he doesn’t immediately call. If I’m confident that he does not harbor any romantic feelings for you, I will call you at the earliest convenience.”

Janus nodded. “Thank you.” He went to get up, but Logan grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him down to face Logan.

“Oh and one last thing. If you do _anything_ to harm my father, physically, emotionally, you name it, my brother and I will find a way to make your life a living hell. Got it?” Janus nodded, not even showing a hint of shock or fear. “Good.”

* * *

It took two weeks for Janus to get a phone call.

It was the most miserable two weeks of Janus’ life. He hadn’t told Remus of his interaction with Logan, not wanting to get his hopes up. So, he spent two weeks glued to his cellphone, desperately hoping for and dreading the inevitable phone call.

He had been in bed when it came. He shot up and answered the unknown number, putting the call on speakerphone and ignoring Remus’ questioning look. “Hello?”

_“...Janus?”_ Remus jumped at the voice but Janus put a hand up to silence him.

“Hello, Patton. I see Logan sent you my number?” Remus gave him a questioning look and Janus just mouthed ‘later.’

_“Yeah, he gave it to me a few days ago.”_ The line went silent for a second. _“Is Remus there?”_

“I’m here.” Remus croaked out, apparently still awestruck by the thought that Patton was calling them. “What do you need, Pattycake?”

There was a giggle, and Janus felt his shoulders untense from the sound alone. _“Well, the storm’s finally let up, and Logan wants me to come visit him at his school. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up for lunch. Not on a date or anything! I don’t think I’m ready for that yet, but-”_

“Patton.” Janus interrupted, and the line went silent. “We would love to have lunch with you. Would you like to invite Logan, and maybe Virgil?”

_“...Yeah, that sounds really nice.”_ There was more silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was calm, peaceful, _relieved. “How about next Tuesday at 2pm? We can meet up at Logan’s school and choose where to go then.”_

“Sounds amazing Pattycake!” Remus called out, a new light shining in his eyes. “We’ll see you then.”

_“Alright, bye!”_

“Goodbye!” They both called out as Patton hung up. Remus turned to Janus, a large smile on his face as he kissed him. And Janus had just as big of a smile as they kissed. They kissed for hope, for new beginnings, and a chance for love.


End file.
